


Fresh-Baked Cookies

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, Octopunk Advent, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: Two advanced androids can't bake to save their lives.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 5





	Fresh-Baked Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Baking - Adanorth

"North, you're not supposed to add that much thirium." Ada tried to stop her girlfriend from putting too much thirium into their cookie batter, but North just laughed and stopped pouring it in.

"I thought I told you not to look at the recipe!" North reached over and tapped Ada's LED, as if that would stop her from being able to access the recipe she was looking at. Ada gently swatted North's hand away and went back to their batter.

"Fine, I'll stop looking at it." Ada finally dismissed the recipe from her HUD so she could focus on doing it North's way, AKA the least efficient way possible. North grabbed a bag of flour, and instead of using the scoop inside of the bag like a normal person, she dumped in roughly how much she thought was necessary. "North-"

"C'mon, babe! You gotta loosen up a little bit!" North handed Ada a carton of eggs, which she immediately almost dropped. "Put in a few, and we'll see how it turns out!"

"I still don't see why we aren't just looking at a recipe..." Nonetheless, Ada took three eggs and cracked them into the bowl. She was guessing that this would require at least three, so at the very least the cookies would just end up a little dry.

They put the cookies into the oven, and thankfully North agreed to listen to the recipe to find the accurate baking time. North was very chaotic, but she didn't want to burn the house down. Well, maybe she did, but not right now.

The cookies were...well, they were edible. They were dry, just like Ada had thought, but they were also extremely goopy due to the excess thirium that North had put in. Those cookies may have been sweet, but the memory that they made that day was even sweeter.


End file.
